Different
by onedirectionfever
Summary: "Fine,but only for two weeks". " good luck man". zach finds himself falling, falling hard. ALL NORMAL AND SOOOO MUCH ZAMMIE&FAST UPDATES:  plzzz REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**Different**_

_Chapter1: Zach_

"Dude Zach just do it. It's not like shed find out about the bet. Just do it for two weeks." My friend grant said. I know most of you are confused as to what he's talking about so let me explain. My name is Zach Goode. I'm sixteen,"Mr. Sexy". And star quarterback in school. Oh yeah did I mention that I'm the richest kid in school besides my best friend grant (since second grade). Ok so grant dared me to date this nerd chick Cammie and I am in no place to ruin the good reputation that I have. it took me 3 long year to build it and I wasn't going to mess it up now; but another problem is I'm a risk taker and I **never** back down from a good dare and I wasn't going to start now.. Zach Goode is **no** coward.

"Fine; but **only** for two weeks." I said.

"Good luck man," grant said slapping my hand.

"Oh and you start now by the way." Grant called over his shoulder and out the door once the bell rang.

What! And I was just about to ask out Liz Sutton today after lunch too. If you don't know who she is by far the **HOTTEST** girl to even walk the halls besides Bex but she's taken by grant. But now I can't do that, guess I'm stuck with dorky Cammie for two weeks.

**IMPORTANT:**

**HEY GUYS SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW STORY BUT I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORY**_ THEN I MET YOU_** REALLY**_** SOON. THIS CHAPTER WILL START OFF REALLY SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THEY **_**WILL GET LONGER**_** ONCE THE STORY STARTS MOVING. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ONOUCE THAT I WILL BE UPDATING THE STORY MUCH FASTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO PLEASE DO WHAT YOU DO BEST AND UPDATE; LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Different

Chapter2: Cam

Today is always the same; it's not ever filled with excitement but with loneliness. I was never gonna be cool or pretty enough. My only friend was Macey and I never had a boyfriend; and doesn't mean that I've never wanted one or even think about guys I just…no guy would like me. Like Josh for example, he's the captain of the basketball team and we sit together in almost every class I have with him…which do be five classes. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I shut my locker and turned to look into the eyes of none other Zach. Zach Goode. He had the biggest smile on his face like he won the lottery or something.

"hey." He said still smiling like an idiot.

I looked around unsure if he was really talking to me or not. "Me?" I pointed to myself, he just nodded. I smoothed my hair; trying to look somewhat decent.

"So you busy tonight?" Zach asked. I stared at him in shock; was **the** Zach Goode talking to me?i didn't have a crush on Zach I mean I did when we were younger but not anymore…

"No."

"Goode; I'm taking you out be ready at six." Then he walked away as if nothing happened. Today had officially gotten.

_**a/n: ok this is just a quick update hopefully it'll keep you on you r toes until tomorrow. Ill be update THREE CHAPTERS TOMORROWW! Yeah me! Thanks for leaving reviews but after but after I post these new chapters tomorrow id like a little more reviews….am I being pushy? If so sorry. I just don't want to keep this story going of no one is reading it. I'd also want to thank you guys that added me to your favorites and such. Means so much so please chick that little thing that says review this chapter below and make me proud. Until next time…ZAMMIE(;**_


	3. Chapter 3

Different

Chapter 3: Zach

I can't believe I just did that!


	4. Chapter 4

Different

Chapter4:cam

I had no idea where Zach was taking me. so I was just wearing my usual clothes and plus its not like I owned anything cute anyways. The doorbell rang. I ran the stairs to get the door but my parents beat me to it.

"hello Zach. Its nice to see you again." My mother said. You see when I was younger Zach and I were _best friends_. When we started our junior year in high school he just stop talking to completely. In our freshman year we were still best friends but in our sophomore year Zach started to act….strange. like he would start to cancel out plans and he would only talk to me when he need help with his homework.

I walked down the stairs and gave Zach a warm smile , he returned it but it looked forced. After we said goodbye to my parents, Zach drove out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated like I said I was going to…. I was going through a break up and they aren't my thing and writing a love story at the moment wasn't what I need so I'm sorry. ALSO see that MANY of you aren't happy about the short chapters. There was a reason for me doing them but I see that their making many of you unhappy so I'll make them longer. Enjoy….**_

Different

Chapter5: Zach

I can't believe I agreed to this. This is going to ruin my social life. I can't walk into school with Cammie. She's a loser and I'm popular we don't mix. What will Liz think? Stop thinking about her Zach you'll distract yourself from the bet. My goodeness I'm gonna die. This car ride it such a pain she's not even talking to me. You make the first move Zach.

"So that test in math was pretty hard huh?" it really wasn't but what is there to talk about when your even friends with someone.

"no." Cammie said and continued to look out of the window. We sat in silence for another few minutes before Cammie spoke up.

"Why? Why are you now talking to me? Why are we even hanging out Zach? Why now?" she said in a rush.

Well I couldn't tell her the truth so I did all I knew I could do. I lied.

"I don't know. I was planning to…but things just got in the wa-" I was cut off by Cammie.

"Too important to celebrate your best friend's birthday .or should I say used to be best friend."

That just made the car ride awkward.

_Skip time…_

I dropped Cammie off after taking her the aquarium we used to go to when we were younger. She did talk or even look at me, the only time she did say anything was when i dropped her off at home. I got home fifteen minutes later and called grant.

(**Bold=grant** and_ italic=Zach)_

"**Dude how'd it go"**

"_Bad. She didn't even talk or look at me…..came we just cut off this stupid bet? We both know she won't fall for me."_

"**I can't believe my ears it **the **Zach goode giving up on a bet?"  
><strong>_"Yes."_

"**Well too bad; the bets still on."**

Then he hung up. Well I guess the bet is still on then.

I couldn't sleep. i don't even know why but Cammie's words kept replying in my head…

"…..or should I say used to be best friend." I really needed to clear my head. I got up dressed and headed outside. I ran for a good ten minutes when I heard I saw a figure coming in my direction. It was Cammie. She had headphones in ears and her feet were hitting the pavement really hard. I should have turned around when I had a chance but it was too late she already saw me. She slowed down her pace once she was near me.

"What are you doing out me so late." She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirked.

"I'm serious Zach."

"I couldn't sleep."

"oh." She said looking at the ground. She did that a lot.

"You," I asked.

"Same."

It fell silent between us. Just like earlier…

"Look Cammie I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. It just when your brother umm.." I trailed off. This was a topic I did like to talk about.

"When my brother what Zach?" she asked in a small voice.

I signed." When you brother died Cammie I couldn't…. I just couldn't be around you."

"Why?"

"Because you reminded me so such of him cam," I took a step closer to her a took her hand in mine. Why the sudden soft side you may ask? Well when your best friend dies not even a year ago this happens.

She took a step back, making us loose our touch.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions today Cammie." I said sarcastically; trying to light up the mood…I guess it didn't work. Cammie started walking in the direction she came.

" Cammie wait! Wait!" I said. i grabbed her arm because she kept walking away.

"Let me go Zach." She said pulling her arm out of my reach. I wasn't about to let another person walk out of my life. Not again.

"No. I'm sorry Cammie. I'm s-" I stopped mid- sentence because next thing I knew Cammie was holding onto me for dear life, crying.

"I miss him Zach." She said while sobbing into my shirt.

"I do to cam. I do too." I held to me, letting her cry. I couldn't back out of this bet now I was in too deep.

_**AN: I was going to stop it here but you guys want the chapter to be longer soooo…..**_

_Skip time (Monday morning at school)…._

Cam and I haven't talked sense the night she cried. I was starting to think she wasn't even going to come to school until I saw her at lunch. She sat at her usual table by herself; I'm guessing Macey wasn't here today. I had to admit she looked really bad. Her eyes were bloodshot red like she was just crying, she shirt was rankled and her hair looked like bed head; not her best look it you ask me.

"Yo Zach what sup with Cammie. She looks like a mess." My friend Jonas asked. Liz and him used to date but officially broke up over the summer.

I just shrugged my shoulders, not looking over at her.

"Dude you might want to save you girl." Grant said, taking a seat at the table.

"What do you mean?" I looked you at him to see him shoving his face with school pizza

"She about to get killed by you girlfriend zachy," My other friend josh said making kissy noises. I glared at him and he returned a smirk.

"Liz isn't my girlfriend." I said still not looking at Cammie.

"She will be after she takes out Cammie dude." Nick said coming to the table with his girlfriend DeeDee.

"What!" I said I looked over at cam's table to see Liz and her group towering over Cammie…


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS! I'm going to start replying to some of the review I get before each chapter. So…**_

_**SharonLoves1D: I changed the characters around to add a little spice to the story but Liz was nice at first… then high school came and she became a real_. Oh that cool that you like one direction because I do too! :)**_

_**GGirl: haha yeah that would be an amazing twist in the story.**_

_**Kgorrange: Bex is coming soon don't worry ;)**_

_**The Goddess: I honestly don't know. Most of my ideas of from when I'm sitting in my classes bored to death...lol. But I've got a ton of other stories I've written but never typed but I plan on doing that soon!**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!...**_

Different

Chapter6: cam

"Stay away from him." Liz said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Stay. Way. From. Zach."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I started to gather up my things, I really didn't have time for this. I head towards the door.

"What Cammie? Are you gonna walk out like your brother did?" Liz shouted. That stopped me short. The whole cafeteria was quiet now.

"What happened to her brother?" someone shouted.

She smirked. "Well if you must know he killed himself." She said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why?" the same person shouted.

I turned around and glared at her.

"I'm sure Cammie dear would love to tell you why. Right Cammie?" Liz said all sweetly.

When I didn't say anything Liz did. "He couldn't handle me." she said. That was so not true. She tricked him into doing it she told him to prove his love to her and he did. He shot himself with my dad gun. How may I know all these things…my …my brother told me this the last few minutes before he died. My family never pressed charges only because they never knew what really happened, I should have told them all of this but my brother Dylan told me to promised not to tell anyone this and I have kept my promised….kinda. I told Zach and Macey but I knew I could trust them with keeping it a secret.

I dropped my bag and walked towards Liz.

"You know what Liz. I don't care….you finally beat me at everything ok, you win." I grabbed my bag and walked away. Liz and I used to be best friends way before I was friend with Macey. She was like my sister. We did EVERYTHING together. Ever sense she went to camp that one summer in 6th grade she turned from the nice, sweet and shy to bitchy, selfish and rude.

I walked outside the school past the school court yard and walked off campus towards the tree Zach and I used to go to whenever we were upset or just had to clear of head. Zach used to be here every day when his father and my brother died. Now, not so much; Id sometimes see Zach and some random girl making out over here but I don't see it anymore.

I sat down under the tree and cried, I cried out all the tears I've been hiding in for couple year. I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I quickly swiped my tears and stood up to see Zach, with sad eyes, walking towards me.

"wha-" I was cut off by Zach when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Cant breath Zach." I managed to get out. He chuckled but let go.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I swiped away any extra tears that may have escaped.

I nodded. "I'm fine." He nodded this time.

He signed. "I want us to try and be friends Cammie….if that alright it you." He quickly added.

I gave him a small smile. "I'd like that."

"great." It fell silent between us, again.

"You wanna get outa here?" he asked.

"Loved to." I said. Zach grabbed my bag and we walked towards his car.

**SKIP TIME (Zach's house)….**

Zach and gave of his extra clothes to through. And we sat and watched movies. I didn't get to do this much because:

Macey likes shopping

She says TV is overrated

So I never did. But I liked it; it makes me feel at ease. I told Zach I was hungry so he ordered pizza. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings I get up to get it while Zach gets the money.

"hey." The delivery guy said with a big smile on his face. He looked around my age. He had striking blue eyes and dirty blonde hair; I had to admit he was REALLY cute.

"Hey." I said returning the smile. I never really had many guys look in my direction before so might as well take advantage of it.

"That would be $10.52." he said and right on queue Zach came and gives him the money and takes the pizza and drinks.

"My names Jason," The delivery guy said.

"Cammie," I said.

"Cammie….I like that." He said giving me a warm smile.

"And I'm Zach her boyfriend; have a good night." Zach said coming out of nowhere and slamming the door in his face.

Zach POV:

There was no way I was going to let that Jake guy flirt with Cammie. I needed to finish this bet and that means getting rid of any other competition. Cammie turned around and glared at me. If looks could kill id be dead.

"What the hell Zach?." she screeched.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

The doorbell rang. Cammie opened it. It was that Jake dude again.

"You forgot this." He said while smiling at her then walked away. It was his number. Cammie walked into the living room blushing.

"You're not seriously going to call him are you?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said grabbing a slice of pizza.

She ended up falling asleep 30 minutes later in my lap. I turned the TV down low. My phone rang. It was Liz…great. I shifted so that Cammie was now laying on a pillow. I walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

(**Bold=Zach **and_ italics=Liz)_

"**Hello?"**

"_Zachy! Hey where are you? You were supposed to come over today remember?"_

CRAP.

"**Oh um something came up an-" **I stopped mid-sentence because Cammie gave a scream of bloody murder. I ran into the living room to see cammie still laying in the postion I left the but she was still screaming and tears were streaming down her face. Whatever was happening it was bad really bad.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cam, Cam." I said franticly shaking her but she never woke up.

"CAMMIE!" I finally screamed. She woke up in a jolt and when her eyes met mine she started crying hard into my shirt.

"_Cammie?" Liz screeched in the phone._

"**I'm gonna have to call you back later Liz." I said in a rush.**

"_THE HELL WITH THAT ZACH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS CAMM-"_ I shut my phone; I really didn't have time for her right now.

"Cam? What's wrong?" I said refocusing my attention in Cammie.

She looked up at me, tears still spilling down her face. " I had the dream again Zach." She said then went back to crying into my shirt.

_**AN: ok another LOOONG chapter. I really enjoyed reading you amazing comments. They really made my day I **__WILL__** be updating every day for the rest of the week… why? I'm ON SPRING BREAK! Yeah so tell what you think of this chapter and I'll see you on the flip side!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Goddess: thank you so much!**_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed my late chapter! For all the great reviews I decided to update this new chapter. Hope you enjoy! **_

Different

Chapter 7: Cam

_The Dream:_

I was in my room playing my guitar trying to write this new song for express yourself ( it's a class at Cammie's school) _but I was having no luck cause all I could hear was my brother and his girlfriend, Liz, arguing back in forth. It continued for a few or minutes. I couldn't take it anymore it had to stop, now. I started banging on Dylan's door until he opened it. _

_He opened the door. "What?" he screamed._

"_I just wanted to ask you if you guys could keep it down a little I'm doing homework." I said is a small voice._

"_Oh umm sure sorry, I'll be done soon." He said then quickly shut the door._

_I stood there for a few seconds before returning to my room I was about to shut my door when I heard a gunshot and a scream. I ran to my brother's room and slammed open the door. I took in the scene before me. I saw my brother sitting in a puddle of blood while his useless girlfriend stood there. I ran up to her_

"_What did you do?" I growled out. _

"_Nothing I was…we were...and then…." She managed to stutter out and then broke into tears._

_I turned my attention back to Dylan. He was still breathing but barely._

"_Dill, can you hear me? I asked as a new set of tears formed in my eyes. _

"_Loud and clear," He said giving me a small smile._

"_You can't leave me not now." I sobbed._

"_I'm sorry." He said out of breath._

That when I woke and heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to see Zach, whose eyes were filled with worry.

I cried into his shirt. For a good sold 15 minutes. When I finished he asked me what my dream was about and I told him but this cause more tears to come. I spent another 10 minutes crying my eyes out. When I finished Zach told me to get my shoes on. After both of us had our shoes on Zach had driven us to the beach. He set a blanket on the sand and we sat there looking at the sun. It was around 6:30 when it started to go down.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked Zach.

"Yeah sure," He said. We walked in a nice silence along the beach for a while; then stopped to look out into the water.

"This is nice." I said.

"Yeah it is." He said and then he took my hand. I looked down at up at him and felt sparks.

"This is better." He said. I blushed and pulled my hand away. I couldn't fall for Zach. I mean I don't even know if I can trust him.

"I think we should head home now." I said and started running towards the car.

He laughed." Not before a swim Cammie." I sang, running after me. I ran harder; there was no way I was going to get wet.

"I glad you think you think so Goode." I said yelling over my shoulder.

"I don't think Morgan. I know." Then Zach grabbed me around the waist and ran me towards the water.

"Zach please put me down." I screamed.

"No, what the magic word?" he sang out.

"I don't know Zach. Just let me go. Please." I screeched because he started tickling me.

"wrong." He said, then he dropped me into the water.

"Zach!" I yelled when I finally came out of the water. Long story short this turned I'm a crazy water fight.

_Skip time (Cammie house)…_

"Thank you Zach, I had fun." I said once Zach drove me home and walked me to my door step.

"Me you Cam; I'll see you at school?" he said smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I said returning the smile.

He nodded. I turned towards the door. I was almost inside when Zach called my name.

"Cammie?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

He leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Cammie." he smiled then left towards his car, he gave me one last glance before getting into his car and driving off.

_**Two long chapters in one day I'm Goode hope you enjoyed the zammie! Review please. Next update will be tomorrow.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!LOVE ALLL THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE **_

Different

Chapter8: Zach

I asleep tonight with a huge smile on my face, I actually enjoyed myself. But then I remembered the bet…. Great. That's always get in the way. I only had 6 days left. How was I supposed to Cammie get to say she loved me? Oh did tell you that grant changed the rules. He called me two day ago and said that Cammie had to tell me she loved me. I am really starting to think that he's doing this to ruin my life.

_Skip time (next day, morning)…._

I called Cammie and she answered on the second ring.

**(Bold=Cammie **and_ italics=Zach)_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Cammie, I was wondering if you'd want to see a movie with me and a couple of friends to today." I asked I prided that she would say yes. I need to when this bet and move on with my life._

"**Oh! That's… um yeah I free." She said.**

"_Great ill pick you up at 6 o'clock." I said then hung up. I had this huge smile on my face._

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

My mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie; what's up?"

"Well I've got a date so I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh. With who? Is that Liz girl you've had your eyes on for a while?" she said excitedly.

I shook my head no. "Not her mom. Umm I don't like her anymore." I said. I just hoped shed leave this topic only.

"What? Zachary Goode you tell who this girl is now." Man my mom was pushy.

"Is it Bex?" she asked all excited.

"Eww gross mom. She's been dating grant for months now, and plus she's my sister." You see I used to like Bex when we were in eighth grade but it was only for a couple of weeks and every sense I told my mom that I'm dating she ALL always this it Bex. To be honest Bex scars the living hell outa me. I would never want to get in a fight with her. Our freshman year she put a guy in a coma because he smacked her butt and her dad married my mom after my dad died.

"Then who is it?" she begged. I never thought I'd see that day.

"Cammie." I mumbled.

"Excuse me Cammie? As in Cameron Morgan? I gave a slight nod. Then she screamed so loud I'm sure everyone in our nieborhood heard.

"I knew you liked her." She said jumping up and down.

"Bex," I yelled.

She walked in and looks on look and started doing the same thing as my mom.

"Sweet goodness I knew you liked her!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"I don't like her! Bryan!" I yelled back.

"Yeah?" my step father asked.

"Help me!" I said over all the noise. He nodded his head.

"Ladies!" he yelled. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Zach and I are going to talk an-." they were gone within seconds. He shut the door.

"Cammie?" he asked taking a seat at the desk.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I took a seat on my bed.

"Rebecca, then your mom." He said.

"Oh." I looked at my hands.

"Do you really like her?" he asked.

I looked up at him. I shook my head. "I don't know." And I was being completely honest here. I forgot how much I missed having Cammie in my life and I hate myself for shutting her out.

"You'll figure it out soon. I did." He said with a smirk.

"That's gross." I pointed out.

"I'm just saying when the times right… you'll know." He got up and left.

_Skip time (the date)….._

I picked Cammie and when I saw her my eyes were about to pop out of my head. She looked hot, who knew?_** (A/N: Cammie's wearing a black pencil skirt and a blue and pink flowy top with black flats.) **_Once in the car I told her she looked beautiful and she blushed telling me thank you. We arrived at the movies. I bought our tickets and we waited inside for grant, Bex, nick and Dee Dee. They arrived 5 minutes later. They girls got along great…well Bex and Cammie did but not so much Dee Dee. Once we found our seats us guys went to the snack counter.

"So how's it going with Cammie Zach; you guys see look like you're getting close." Nick said.

"Yeah I guess." I said back.

"Oh dude remember she has to say she loves you by friday or you lose." Grant piped in. I rolled my eyes.

"I know grant."

"you'll loose what?" I heard Cammie say. I turned around to see all the girls standing there looking at us confused.

"it umm nothing you need to worry about Cam." I said hoping shed drop the subject.

"no I wanna know. You'll lose what?" I looked at grant and nick for back up but the shook their heads telling me I was on my own.

"a bet."

"what kind of bet? Bex asked.

I signed." A bet to get Cammie to fall in love with me."

Her eyes went wide then shrunk small. Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly whipped it away before anyone could see them but I did.

"Cammie." I said walking towards her. But the closer I got to her the further she walked away.

"can you take me home?" she asked looking towards Bex. She nodded and they started walking out of the theater Dee Dee following closely behind.

"Cammie I'm sorry." I said. she stopped and walked back towards me.

"no you're not. You got what you wanted out of it." She said then left. And was the last time I saw her that night. I turned back you grant and gave him the death glare.

"dude chill. It's not like you liked her or anything. Relax." grant said.

"don't tell me to relax. You wouldn't understand." I said shaking my head at the scene that just happened.

"what do you mean?" nick asked.

I took a deep breath and finally let out the truth. "I'm falling for cam guys. And I don't know what to do." I said.

_**Don't be shy….tell me what you think, you know you wannaaa **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: hey guy I usually don't like to dedicate chapter but I must dedicate this chapter to **__The Goddess. __**She's been and amazing reviewer. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter guy….:)**_

Different

Chapter9: cam

I can't believe him. I really thought he changed but no he's just like the rest of those stupid friends off him…well except nick he's always nice. After Bex dropped me off at home I ran straight to my room ignoring the calls from my parents asking me what's wrong. I just wanted to die. I looked like a fool tonight and it's all because of Zachary Goode. I never wanted to see him again. After I changed into my pjs I heard a clink at my window. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hey, Cam. Down here." Zach whisper yelled.

"What do you want Zach?" I said.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said.

"You have the nerve Zach. You really do." I growled at him.

"Look cam you-"

"Don't call me that."

"What?" he said.

"I don't want you calling me cam or Cammie not after what you did."

"Then what can I call you?"

"Cameron."

He signed. "Fine, Cameron. Can you just hear me out?" he pleaded.

"Whatever." I said.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean for any if this to happen. You weren't even supposed to find out about this."

"Then how was I supposed to find out Zach?"

"You said you were gonna hear me out." He pointed out. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Thank you. Look from the start it was all about the bet. Then after we started to spend more time together I realized that I care about you. More than I really should. And the night we went to the beach….I fell for you. Hard. I wanted to cut off the bet but I just couldn't" he finished saying.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I knew you'd get mad."

"Of course I would have, but I would have rather you told me the truth a head of time. Instead of making me look weak and stupid tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry."

I signed. "You know what? I'm tired of your 'I'm sorry'. Let's just back to the way things used to be. When I was the loser and you were…well you ok?" I didn't say anymore. I shut my window and turned off my lights.

There was a knock on my door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No. I'm tired." I said while climbing into bed.

"Oh. Well if you want to talk I'm here." She said then left.

Sleep took over me later.

_Skip time (Monday morning at school)….._

Zach did exactly what I asked. He didn't talk or look in my direction, not even when we were paired up in math together he did his work and I did mine. I had to say I was still mad as hell about yesterday but let's just say I'm better than yesterday. When lunch came I felt so uncomfortable because:

1. Macey wasn't here, when I really needed her most

2. Zach's table was just only a table away from mine today.

I got my lunch and sat at my table. It was 5 minutes into lunch when I saw that Bex and DeeDee pulled out chairs on either side of me and ate their lunch like it was normal.

"Umm why are you guys sitting here?" I said.

"Cause we're your friends." Deedee said simply.

"Well I guess but we nev-" I was cut off when I heard Zach.

"Cammie can we talk?" he asked from behind me.

I turned around. I honestly didn't know….

"It'll only take a second. Please." I gave him a slight nod and followed him out into the hall. Before I left I saw from the corner of my eye I could see Liz giving me the death glare.

Once in the hallway with Zach he pinned me against the lockers.

"Zach?" but before I could say anything else he crashed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but I found myself falling. I kissed him back. We kissed for 3 minutes. When we pulled away Zach rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Cammie; for you and only you. It doesn't matter the way you dress, how much money you have or that you're pretty. Cammie I want to be with you." He said breathless.

I pulled away." Zach. I can't."

"Yeah Zachy she can't." Liz said snapped.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" Zach asked.

"I could ask you the same thing zachy. You are you spending your time with her when you could be spending time with me." Liz snapped at him.

"Liz lay you have something better to do?" Bex said from coming up behind her.

"Whatever Bex. She's still a loser and you know it."

"No she's not. But I do know one thing." Bex said stepping towards Liz.

"Yeah? What that?" Liz snapped.

"I know that if you don't leave it the next five seconds I'm gonna make you." Bex threated. Within two seconds she was gone.

"Cam can I talk to you for a quick sec?" Bex asked.

"sure." She pulled aside.

"You give him a chance Cammie." she said.

I shook my head no. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Believe me I know cam. But I know my brother. Sure he's not the smartest person but I can tell he cares about you. Heck he's head over heels about you. All I'm asking is from you is to give him a chance."

She gave me a hug then pushed to back to Zach and she returned back to lunch.

"What was that about?" Zach asked when I came back.

"this." I said then pulled him in to a deep kiss. I pulled away a few minutes later.

"I give us a try." I said.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded with a small smile.

He hugged me spun me around, acting like a little boy on Christmas morning.

_**Yeah so Zach and Cammie are together!Who liked the Zammie! Tell me what you think guy **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SEEK A SHOUT OUT…**_

**SharonLoves1D:**_** ok Bex is Zach step sister and she's older than him by two months. Her dad married Zach's mom when Bex and Zach were freshman in high school but before that Zach like Bex for a few day but didn't anymore.**_

**Zammie242:**_** I happy that this story has inspired you thanks for being so awesome!**_

**bookworm121197**_**: haha yeah you r prediction is right. And thank you so much **_

**The Goddess:**_** lol you're welcome. You're an awesome reviewer and I say and do random things too so it ok **_

**kgorange:**_** I'm happy that you're enjoying the story thanks for reviewing!**_

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe**_**: thank you so much!**_

**maryclumsy:**_** lol sorry I thought I said who it was but it was her mom. And thanks!**_

**FOreverRandOm:**_** haha thanks I going to try to keep these updates coming fast.**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Different

Chapter 10: Zach

I felt like the happiest person in the world. Cammie said she'd give us a chance. I really did like Cammie. But the more I think out what's going on Liz keeps popping up in my head. I have a really bad feeling. If Liz wants something she'll get it even if it means hurting people along the way.

_Skip time (tomorrow at school, Friday)….._

Yeah that's right it's Friday. Cam and I have been dating for the past two days and things have been great….well relationship wise. Cammie has come home every day this week crying and with food in her hair. That's right food and it's all Liz's doing. She still has the nerve to flirt with me even though I have a girlfriend. Well not tectonically…I still haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. Grant and josh said I'm being scared but nick said that I'm just waiting for the right time. Which it true. Everytime I would try to ask her someone would always get in the way of me asking.

"boo." I said to Cammie, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"AHH!" she said turning around in my arms and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"You scared me." she said after she pulled away.

"sorry." I said kissing her forehead. I took her hand and we started walking towards homeroom. Cammie and I had every class but two together; French and art. As usually Liz was sitting on my desk with her little posy around. I tried to not let her see me but it was too late because grant just loved to yell my name across the classroom.

"Dude? Seriously?" I said giving him the look that said your being an idiot and you're not helping much.

"sorry." He yelled back. Cammie giggled next to me. I smirked.

"Hey zachy!" Liz said coming next to me.

I didn't say anything to her but continued to walk to another seat far away from her and her group. She just couldn't get a clue. Could she? Cam and I took our seats and started to talk amongst ourselves and grant.

"Why don't you sit next to me zachy?" Liz said coming out of nowhere and sitting on my desk. Her body blacked Cammie. I tried to see around her but for a girl she did know how to hold a grip.

"Why don't you come over today?" she whispered in my ear.

"I'd love to Liz," I said sarcastically," but I have plans with _Cammie_. Yeah remember her?" I said trying my hardest to lightly get her off of me. I really did have plans with Cammie though. We were supposed to head over to my house after school and do our homework then head out to see a movie later.

"So?" Liz said.

"In know you miss me Zach I can see it in your eyes." She said. Why could class start yet?

"Grant I'm gonna go run to the bathroom really quick before I'm sick." I heard Cammie say. Form the corner of my eye I could see Cammie leaving but before she was out of the door she turned around and looked at me. I could hurt in her eyes. Damn it! Why couldn't she get of me? What was born in the military or something? This girl has a grip and it hurt like hell.

Liz POV:

My plan worked. I got that loser to leave._** (A/n: anyone notice how Liz only calls Cammie a loser…lol)**_ I waited till the warning bell to ring sense she didn't come back earlier. She was probably crying in the bathroom right now. Good. The bell rang and I kissed Zach. Hard. He didn't respond at first till I put more pressure on him lips. He was so kissable! I heard the door open. I turned my head towards Cammie and smirked. Take that bitch! Don't mess with Liz Sutton! She walked towards us and grabbed her stuff and left the room. All's going according to plan.

"Cammie wait! Cammie!" Zach yelled, pushing me onto the floor….I landed on my butt, running out the door after her. That's wasn't supposed to happen. Zach wasn't su-. My thoughts were interrupted when I was yelled at but the teacher to get off the floor and taking my seat and stop wasting her time.

Cam POV:

I ran to the bathroom. I keep calm in the class but who was I kidding. I was a loser and Zach should be with someone who understands him and I just don't see myself fitting into that picture. I stayed in the bathroom until the 5 minute warning bell rang. When I walked towards the class room I tried to keep my cool. I opened the door to see everybody's eyes on me but I didn't care about that I cared more that I walk in and I see Zach and Liz lip locking. I held my breath. Liz pulled away from Zach and looked in my direction; a smirk plastered on her face. Zach looked in my direction too and his eyes went wide with shock. I headed towards him. I grabbed my stuff and left. I could hear Zach yelling my name behind me.

I called my mom to pick me up. I was standing in front of the school when I heard footsteps pounding the pavement from behind me.

"What do you want Zach?" I said once he stopped. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. He came around me and stood in front of me. His hand came towards my cheek and brushed a tear away. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I'm done." I said in a small voice. In the distance I could see my mom's car coming towards us.

"What?" he said taking a step back, hurt in his eyes.

"I said I'm done. You're better off without me and I don't need this extra pressure on me. I can't keep worrying myself thinking, _does he really like me? I hope I looked good today. Is he flirting with me or what? Does he like her? _….. Zach I don't think you even understand. I didn't have to worry about any of these things and I didn't have to pretend to be something I wasn't meant to be. I was me. Now? I don't even know who I am." I said. I could see my mom's car in clear view. Why was she driving so slowly?

"Cam don't be stupid. We ca-" I cut Zach off.

"So now I'm stupid?" I asked glaring at him.

"No, no that's no-"

"You now what? Save it for someone who cares." I said then walked towards my mom car. I took one last look at Zach once I was in the car. This was going to be the last time I see Zachary Goode.

_**Soooo? Love it? Hate it? Review please!...you guys have been so awesome so I'm going to give you a little preview to the next chapter…..:)**_

Zach POV:

I haven't seen Cammie in a week and I was starting to get worried. I asked Macey where she was and the only response I got was that she was sick…..it's been two weeks now and still now sign of Cammie. I asked Bex one night after dinner.

"You didn't hear? She transferred to any all-girls school, Gallagher Academy." She said.

**Ok to clear the air Cammie attended Roseville high school but now doesn't. Please leave me you thought love to hear from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Ok I have six things to say.**_

_**Have any of you read Lauren Kate's books? If not then you must. I got her books for Ester and I can't put them down!**_

_**My mom told me to stop update my stories on fanfiction but I told her I wasn't going to so…..yeah. I told her that people actual read my stories and she said as long I maintain straight A's then I can keep updating **_

_**How was everybody's spring break or if you still on spring break how's it going? My spring break is over **_

_**My parents agreed to let me go to warped tour!Yeah! If you don't know what it is then I'll tell you. It when all of these AMAZING rock bands come and….well basically it's a concert with different rock bands. I'm so excited….even though its 3 months away. Lol**_

_**Ok so many of you have been wondering if Cammie was going to a spy school and after think about it I'm going to just keep EVERYTHING IN THE STORY SPIES. But in future stories she will attend a spy school.**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed! I love you guys soooo much3333 I NOW HAVE 82 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER:**_

_**XxCandyygirlxX**_

_**anon**_

_**niwet**_

_**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**_

_**Bubblegum04**_

_**maryclumsy**_

_**hi**_

_**SpaceNut**_

_**SharonLoves1D**_

_**GGirl**_

_**Gabby22**_

_**The Goddess**_

_**SpanishGallagherGirl**_

_**kgorange**_

_**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe**_

_**Bookworm121197**_

_**I GOT 16 AMAZING REVIEWS AND I LIKED READING ALL OF THEM. LET'S SEE IF WE CAN BEAT THAT RECORD!**_

Different

Chapter11: Cam

I couldn't face him._ Why do you even care cam? It's not like you were really dating him. He never asked you to be his girlfriend or anything for that matter. _I really hated my inner conscience. Yeah sure she was right but still. On the way home my mother didn't ask any questions but just kept quiet. I guess she thought I need some time. When we got home though, she told me to get ready, because we were going to have a girl's day out. We went to the mall for a couple of hours, got our nails done, went to see a chick flick, then went out to eat; my mom ignored my arguments about her spending too much money on me and not letting me pay for my own things. We didn't get home until a little past midnight and I was beat. I managed to make it to my room; even though I had "fifty million" bags in my hand. I crashed on my bed not even caring to neatly put my bags way or change out of my clothes. Sleep started to take over me, but before I went under, I think I heard faint voices from downstairs. It sounded like my mom and….Zach? I couldn't bring myself to my feet to see if it really was them because I was already asleep.

Zach POV:

I watched as she drove away. Once she was out of sight I began to cry silent tears. The girl that I love just walked out on me….again. I screwed up big this time and I don't think Cammie will ever forgive me…and it's all because of…Liz. I started to cry anger tears. Liz was the one who did this and she was _going_ to pay one way or another. I walked back into the building just as the lunch bell rang. I walked to lunch with the head down. It didn't feel right not having Cammie here with me. I wanted… no….I _needed_ her here. If she were here we w-. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something.

"What the hell? Zach?" Bex said the floor. I picked myself off the floor then helped Bex.

"sorry." I said not even above a whisper.

"Yeah well next tim-" she stopped talking once she saw my water works. I know what you might be thinking, Zach Goode crying? Yeah, yeah whatever I'm not made out of coal I still have feeling and they felt so off balance. I could feel people in the halls staring at us.

"Zach what's wrong?" Bex asked her face full of concern.

I shook my head. "Not here." was all I said. She nodded and took me by the wrist and dragged the towards our schools court yard. We sat on bench in silence for a while.

"She'll never forgive me Bex. I should have stopped her. It should have taken control. I tried to ignore her. But she just would budge. I didn't want to hurt her, honest. Bex I need to fix this but I….I thi-" I rushed out. Bex cut off with putting her hand over my mouth.

"Ok, so what I can tell is that something happened this morning with Cammie because I haven't seen her. You must have done something to make her run off." I gave here the look that said _how do you know all of this?_

"My classroom faces the front entrance Zach. So I can see everything that goes on. Anyways; all I know is that I never have seen Cammie this upset Zach. She looked more hurt today than when she found out that you…will made that stupid bet. Look Zach I don't know exactly what happen this morning and I don't really want to know because I have a feeling Ill kick your ass. I don't know how to fix this Zach but right now the best thing you can do is give her some space."

"But -"

"Not buts Zach." She said before walking back into the building. I guess she's right.

Bex POV:

I walked back into the building. I was about to walk into the cafeteria when I heard grants laugh coming for down the hall. I walked in that direction of grants laugh. I stopped though when I heard a girly giggle coming from the same direction. **(An: every time I type the word direction it reminds me of 1D lol.)**

"Grant, stop it." I heard. That sound like Liz? Then I heard a moan.

"Never, babe girl." That was my nickname grant gave to me. I heard another moan. I quietly toed around the lockers to see grant making slow kisses on Liz's neck while pinning her against the lockers. For once I was speechless. I slowly backed away from the sight before my eyes. Two years of nothing but lies. Two years of think I was in love…... I needed to get out of here. I ran out of the building, not even caring to sign out, towards my car. I finally made it home. Lucky for me on one was home. I ran to my room and cried into my pillow. Twenty minutes later my tears began to slow. I rolled on my side to be met with a picture of grant and I on my birthday last year. That was one of the happiest days if my life. Why? Because on that day grant told me he loves me and he gave me a necklace that had his name and mine carved into it. I looked down at my neck and ripped the lock off and threw it on the floor somewhere. I got off the bed and walked towards my bulletin board full of pictures grant and I and started to rip them off and throw them in the trash.

There was a knock on my door. I turned around to see it was my dad. I didn't think twice. I ran into his arms and cried as he gently rocked me in his arms; and said that everything was going too alright. I hoped so.

Zach POV:

I walked into by next class. It was science. I had this class with nick, grant and bex. Something didn't feel right. I walked in and saw no sign of bex. she was _always_ here before me and she was always sitting with grant too, by which who was already sitting in his seat looking bored.

"Where's bex?" I asked taking my seat and looked toward the door thinking bex would walk in at any minute. I didn't get an answer from grant. I turned my head back to grant to see he had put headphones in, he didn't have in any before I walked in either. I hit his shoulder and he took out his headphones.

"What?"

"What? Look…..never mind. Where's bex?"

He shrugged." don't know." He said, "Or care." He said under his breath.

"You don't care? She's your girlfriend."

"So?"

"So? Dude did I not make myself clear?_ She is your girlfriend and my sister. You hurt her you're a dead man newton._"

"You wouldn't do a thing Goode." He said back, leaning in his chair with a smirk plastered on his face. My smirk; he stole my smirk!

"Yeah?" I asked. He didn't even respond because he had his attention on Liz. Who was giving the attention right back. She walked towards us and sat on the desk in front of grant.

"Goode," she said still eyeing grant, "babe." She said to in a flirty voice. His eyes went wide then shrunk back to normal.

"lizzie." He said back.

I looked between them, something was up. "Something you wanna tell?" I asked Liz, knowing she'd tell me but I was surprised at what grant said.

"Don't tell bex ok? She doesn't need to be stressed out about anything." Grant said.

"What in the hell are even talking about dude?" I was official confused as hell. Liz signed.

"We're dating dummy." Liz said in a duh voice.

"You're dating her? …..how could you grant?" before he could even answer I clocked him in the nose.

_**Did you guys like the twist in personality with grant?And yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but I'll still try to update as fast as I can. Please leave your wonderful reviews. Oh there will be much more Cammie and Zach drama in the next chapter **_


	12. Chapter 12

Different

Chapter12: bex

I cried for the next ten minutes in my dad's arms. I pulled away to feel my dad kiss me on the forehead and leaving my room. He knew me so well; it not normal for me to get upset about anything…or even a boy. He knew to give me space when I'm upset and I'm so grateful because that is what I needed most. I just needed to sleep it off. I climbed in to my bed and tried to fall asleep without crying my eyes out. I was almost asleep when I heard the front door slam, hard, downstairs and Zach yelling. I heard heavy footsteps stomp up the stairs but they grew softer when closer to my room. My door opened then closed softly.

"Bex?" Zach said in a soft voice. I didn't respond. He sat at the edge of my head and pulled my covers back. I turned my head and looked up into his eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry bexy." He said while whispering into my ear. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why?" I said my voice a little hoarse from all the crying I've done and I really hated whenever Zach called me bexy. I felt the urge to punch him but I didn't because right now I was to hurt to do anything.

"You deserve better and you know it….I just wanna rip his head off." Zach said violently pulling his hair.

I shook my head. "Don't. He's not even worth it. Now you see how Cammie felt…or should I say feels." With that he stopped pulling at his hair in shock then he started pulling at his hair all over again. "In such an idiot," he kept whispering to himself.

"Stop it Zach, you're not an idiot. Maybe not the smartest at times but you're not stupid, dumb or an idiot."

"I have to go." He said suddenly, starting to exit my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's just say I'm going to try to fix things."

"With Cammie? But it's late Zach she's most likely sleeping."

"I don't care."

Zach POV

I started up my car and drove towards Cammie's house. I didn't care that she was asleep or in the shower even she needed to understand that I loved her with all my heart and I'd never do anything to hurt her. After driving for what felt like hours, but really ten minutes, I pulled into cammie's drive way. Once out of my car I rang her door bell. I waited a few seconds until I heard lit footsteps walk to the door. The door opened and it wasn't Cammie, it was Mrs. Morgan.

"Oh, well hello Zachary. What brings you over here so late?" she said politely, but you could tell it was forced.

I cleared my throat. "I'd like to talk to Cammie for a moment." She gave me a sad smile.

"Let's talk inside, shall we? It's getting a little chilly out," I nodded and followed here inside and into the living room.

"Zachary,"

I cut her off." Zach, call me Zach please."

"Zach, I honestly don't think that it would be a good idea that you talk to Cameron now. It late and she has to be up early tomorrow…."

"Ok, but it'll only take a second though. I need to-"she cut me off this time.

"Zachary…Zach it late, she asleep and so should you. Do your parents even know where you are at the moment?"

"Umm not exactly…"

"I think it would be best if you went home now." She said while getting to the door and holding it open. Well at least I could say I tired. I got up from my seat on the couch and walked towards the door.

"Could you tell Cammie that I'd like to speak with her on Monday at school then?" she gave me another sad smile and gave me a small nod. I sat in my car that night for a good solid 5 minutes crying.

Cam POV:

I woke up the next morning with an extreme head ache. I went downstairs and took some medicine before jumping in the shower. I had a meeting with the headmaster to get my schedule for school. Confused? Well now starting Monday I'm starting at my new school, an all-girls school, Gallagher Girls Academy. It only 20 minutes away from Roseville high and it's supposed to be the best school in the county….heck I even heard it was the 2 top best school in the states besides Blackthrone, it's the top school and it only for boys.

"Cammie we have to leave now if you want to make it on time." My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready." I said finally making it down the stairs and into the car. After a few minutes into the drive my mother spoke.

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess…why?"

"It's nothing I was just wondering. That's all."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Was Zach here last night?" I asked. She was quite for a moment then she nodded.

"For?" I pressed.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment Cameron."

"Nothing to worry about? Mom he didn't just show up anything. Why can't you tell me? Oh god it's bad isn't it?" I rambled on.

"Cameron enough. We shall not discuss this any further." And with that final statement we arrived at Gallagher Academy. When we stepped out of the car I was greeted by a man named…. ?

"? You work here?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes I do Cameron. I quit Roseville High a couple days ago." He said simply. Well ones things for sure this school year is definitely going to interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Different

Chapter13: Zach

Monday came faster than I thought. There was still no sigh of Cammie. I really needed to talk to her….maybe she was coming in late today. At lunch my eyes wondered around every inch of the cafeteria but I had no luck finding her. Only three things stood out the most to me.

1. Grant had Liz on his lap and they were making out….pigs.

2. Bex had her head in a book and I could see her shoulders shake every now and again (she crying).

3. And Macey was sitting at her normal table by herself. Without Cammie….

I got up from my seat and walked towards Macey. She didn't even look up in my direction to know it was me.

"What do you want Goode." She said still looking down at her lunch.

"I was wondering if you've seen-"

"Cammie's not here Zach." She said finally looking up at me.

"Oh. Well do you know when-"

"I don't know everything Zach." She snapped.

The hell? What's her deal? "Sorry for being a bother." I said then walked away.

I walked out of cafeteria, signed out of school and drove around town. Who knew one girl could stress out a guy this much….

Cam POV

I still can't believe that Professor Buckingham is going to be my headmaster. Now this explains why he just disappeared out of the blue. My mom and I followed him into the building and he gave me my schedule and the grand tour of the school. I had to admit this school was HUGE. It had over 4,000 classrooms and over 200 hundred bathrooms and to top it off they have DORMS! The school doesn't allow kids that are attending their first year to have the option to stay on campus, but for sure next year I will be. My classes start tomorrow at 10:30am and end at 4:00pm. Which is awesome because I'm not much of a morning person; we said our goodbyes and headed home. When we got there my dad still wasn't home, which wasn't surprising considering he comes home late on Mondays and Wednesdays, and my mom told me to get the mail. I read through the mail we got and it was all normal, bills, magazines and a bunch of other advertisements, I was most shocked when I saw mail for me which was walked inside and handed my mom the mail except the one with my name on it and headed up stairs. I tossed the mail on my bed and began to pace around my room. _Cammie stop stalling just open it up. What's the worst that can happen? _ _But what if?... he could have?... the heck with all the questions. Cammie open it already! _I took a deep breath and opened it, it read…

_Dear Cammie- bear, November 12_

_I'm sorry. I screwed up and I know that. I would never hurt you and deep down both of us know that. I never came onto Liz, she came onto me and I know you don't believe any of this but I needed to get this off my chest. I was hoping to talk to you today but you never showed up…. I hope we get a chance to talk tomorrow or sometime soon, I understand that you need time to think so I'll give you that time. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Zach G._

He had one thing right; I did need time to think. Deep down I really wanted to talk to him and work things out but I can never bring myself to do it so instead I'm running. I'm running away from the problem rather than trying to fix it and the more that I thought about it I wasn't really scared of getting hurt again it was the face that I was fall for Zachary Goode and I panicked and I don't know what to do. Call me a coward but I don't care its true. I've never been in love or had as strong feeling for a guy as I did Zach. Honestly I don't even know why I'd want to fall for him. Sure he has that gorgeous face and body but it had to do with him constantly bugging me. Yeah he's annoying as heel at times but at the end of the day he's still one of the sweetest guys that I know, besides him being cocky 24/7.

I sat on my bed and stared up at my ceiling thinking._ Should I risk talking to him and falling even harder for him and run away again or do I just keep my distance for the moment until I ready to face him._ So many questions so little time to act.

Liz POV

I sat on grants lap and kissed him hard and long. It wasn't long before we started to make out. His lips tasted like cherries and bananas. I never wanted to stop kissing him. Who need Zach when I could had had Grant this whole time and it even a bonus because I didn't even have a problem taking him from bex. Grant was strong and compared to Zach now he's even stronger while Zach stands in the corner and cries over a girl that he'll never get. Once you kinda think about it, if Zach dates Cammie that makes him a complete loser just like her.

Bex POV

I really didn't even want to show my face in school today but the only reason I did was to break everything off with Grant for good. I had homeroom with Grant I walked in and there was no sign of him. That was a very good thing, now I have time to come up with something to say to him. I didn't have as much time as I thought because I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and someone whispering "guess who" into my ear. I pulled my face away from grants hands and stood facing him with my arms crossed and a death glare plastered on my face.

"Why the look baby girl? Oh and these are for you." He said pulling a yellow bouquet of troupes from behind his back. I took them from him and smelt them. It was so sweet that he got me flowers then I remembered what he did and threw them back at him.

"What? You don't like them?" he said confused.

"No, I don't."

"Why? You told me they were your favorite flowers though." Awww he remembered my favorite flower. No stop it bex, focus!

"I don't want anything from your greasy hands Newton."

He ran his hands over his face and signed deeply. "he told you didn't he?"

"He didn't have to. I saw you two in the hallway."

"oh." He hung his head low.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Is "oh". God you're such a bastard and the fact that I put a lot into our relationship…..and for what? I never want to see you again and I hope that little slut makes you happy." I said proudly and walked out of the room exactly when the bell rang. Now that's how you break you a selfish pig! Go bex!

_**Hey guys I know many of you were hoping that was going to be the teacher but he's not but don't worry he WILL BE COMING UP SOON IN THE STORY I updated two days in a row YEAH! Hopefully update tomorrow too. Remember fast reviews= faster updates!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Different

Chapter14: Cammie

It has been two weeks into school, well me starting my new school at least. For the past two weeks all I think about was Zach's letter. I really wanted to talk to him but...I don't know. I just couldn't. Today was such a drag. My classes seemed to be longer than usually and I don't know why. When school ended I waited outside for my mom to pick me up…but she never did. I called my dad yo see if he could pick me up but he said he couldn't because he was in a meeting, but he did say he could call my aunt Abby to pick me up sense he only lived 10 minutes away from my school. Five minutes later she pulled into the school drive away.

"Hey squirt." She said once I was in the car.

"Hi, where's mom?" I asked getting into the car.

"Oh she's on a business trip."

"When is she coming back?"

"Two weeks." She said this just as we pulled into our driveway. I didn't even notice that Zach was sitting on my front steps until I was out of the car. Today would be a great day to have my license; I didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't ready.

"Who's that?" my aunt whispered to me as the approached the house.

"Zach." I whispered back.

"Your boyfriend?" That stopped me short; Boyfriend? Did Zach even want to be…the bigger question is do I want him to be?

"I'll give you guys some time to talk." Abby said walking into the house.

Zach stood up, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Did you get my letter?" he said walking towards me until weren't even a foot apart.

"Yeah, I did."

"I really am sorry Cameron."

"You don't have to call me that."

"What?"

"I want you to call me Cammie." he smiled at this.

"I am sorry though. What happened with Liz, it was nothing. I feel bad for what happened between us. From the stupid bet to what happened with Liz. You have to believe me."

"I understand Zach and I forgive you but that doesn't change that things happened."

I know many of you are really confused as to why I'm forgiving Zach…but I was talking with my friend Tina about what happened between me and Zach, and she said we can always forgive but it hard to forget but she said I give him another chance and that I don't know what the future will bring so I should just go for it.

"Things?"

"Yes."

"Between us?" I nodded my head. There was silence between us for a moment until he broke it.

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"For the past two weeks … you've been gone. I asked around for where you were but nobody knew. Not even Macey knew."

Man I just love that girl. I told her that I was transferring to a different school and made her promise not to tell anyone. Talk about a best friend.

"Don't worry about it Zach." I said avoiding his eyes contact.

"Don't give me that bullshit Cammie. I've been trying to reach you at school…you house. I mean you not even at your own house but whenever you are you're always busy…." He kept going on and on and on. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! You want to know so badly? I transferred schools, ok? I didn't want to be near you. It's just what happened made me mad and I just couldn't look at you. I felt used, betrayed and so embarrassed." By now I was crying hard. Zach pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I needed to get away. I sorry." I cried into his shirt.

"Cammie you don't need to say you're sorry." He murmured into my hair. I longed for a moment like this with a guy and I wasn't going to let it rush by me.

"Zach?" I said pulling slightly away from his embrace.

"Humm?"

"Kiss me." It came out for of a demand rather than a question. He didn't think twice about it. He pulled me into a warm gentle kiss. His lips tasted like strawberries. I never wanted thing to end but it soon did when my phone went off. I pulled away and gave Zach a look that said 'it'll only take a sec' before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Well hello to you too miss grumpy pants." Macey said into the phone amused.

"What?"

"Omg! Cammie we saw everything!" I heard bex say in the background. Before I could say anything the line went dead I and I was being tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"You know most people would be in such a crappy mood after getting some lip action Cammie." bex said, getting up, for a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes and stood too.

"So is it true?" bex said out of breath.

I so confused." Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb cams. Are you guys together now?" Macey said.

Were we even together; I mean sure we kissed and all but wasn't Zach supposed to ask me to be his girlfriend or something around those lines? I looked at Zach for his answer but he just gave me a blank look.

"I don't know." I said simply because honestly I really didn't know at this point...is a relationship supposed to be this difficult cause it what had I just gotten myself into?

"Oh, well-"bex was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello? Yeah…no I haven't…calm down. What! Yeah, bye." Bex hung up her phone.

"We need to go." She said looking at Macey.

"Why?"

"deedee." Bex said simply and dragged Macey away.

"Bye Cammie!" both called over their shoulder before heading out of sight.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said back. Another moment of silence fell upon us.

"Are we?" I asked suddenly.

"Are we what?"

"Are we….you know, together?"

I took him a minute or two to answer. This isn't good.

"Look Cammie I want us to be but…"

"But?" I said wanting him to continue.

He signed. "But…Liz…and I just-"

"So it's Liz again? And to think I was going to give us a chance." I walked around him and towards my front door.

"Cammie…..please. Let me explain. You always walk away whenever I try to and it kills me. Just let me explain….please?" he begged. I signed and nodded for him to continue.

"Cammie when we first met, when we were younger, I thought you were the coolest kid on the block. You were always happy and smiling."

"I still am- he cut me off.

"That's the Cammie I want to date not this snobby bitchy one that always snaps at me.

"So now I'm a snobby bitch?" his eyes widened.

"No, no I didn't-"

"Have a goodnight Zach." I shut my door as fast as I could. I sat down and cried because I just messed up any chance Zach and I had together.

Zach POV:

I watched Cammie shut the door in my face. I didn't mean to call her a snobby bitch I was just in to moment and before I could stop myself the came out. I didn't even realize I said until Cammie said something. There was no way I giving to let her go again, ever.

I walked up the stairs and rang cams door bell. The door opened, it was Cammie. So started to close her door but I caught it with my foot. The reopened the door with the look that said 'what the hell do you want'. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. It pained me to see her cry but I pained me even more to know that I was the cause of her crying. I'll make the pain go away. I'll make it go away I said over and over in my head. I pulled her towards me and into a kiss. At first she didn't kiss back but when I deepened the kiss she fell into it. Her arms wrapped around my neck while mine went to her waist and hair. After a few minutes I pulled away slightly.

"You know for someone that has never had a boyfriend you're an amazing kisser." I said smirking.

"Shut up, Goode and kiss me." she demanded and pulled me back into the kiss. From behind us we heard a voice clear and Cammie jumped away from. It was her aunt and she had a smirk plastered on her face. What is up with everyone stealing my smirk? I should make a sign that say's:

**SMIRKING IS PROPERTY TO ZACHARY GOODE. IF WANTING TO SMIRK, YOU MUST PAY A FEE OF 5 DOLLARS. **

"whatcha guys doing?" she asked all amused, like she was trying not to laugh.

"nothing." Cammie responded quickly.

"sure?" her aunt asked. Cammie nodded and pulled my upstairs into her room.

"doors open." Her aunt called from downstairs. She shut the door anyway and sat on her. I just continued standing not knowing really what to do. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down next to her. After a few minutes of just agonizing silence she broke it.

"So where do we stand?" she said looking up to meet my gaze.

_**HEY GUYS SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE BUT I WANT TO SAY THAT CHAPTER 15 WILL BE UP EITHER FRIENDAY OR SATURDAY. WHO LIKED THE ZAMMIE!DIDNT SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?SO MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING WHATS UP WITH CAMMIE'S MOM AND I THINK THAT I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDE WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, PM ME AND LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND I'LL USE IT ANY WHO PLEASE REVIEW! JE VOUS AIME LES GARS(I LOVE YOU GUYS)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Different

Chapter15: Zach

"Cammie I want us to try this relationship out and see where it goes; I want to be able to tell you things I haven't told _anyone_ before." I told her and she nodded agreeing. I then gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Zach?" Abby called.

"Yeah," I said pulling away from Cammie.

"It's getting late, I think it time for you to go home and get some rest."

"ok." I turned back to Cammie to see that she was crying; I wiped away her flowing tears.

"I just don't want you to go yet. I know it's a stupid reason but I just…" she trailed off, caught up in her tears.

"It's not stupid Cammie. I'll just see you tomorrow at school." I smiled at her then left, I finally got my Cammie.

Cammie POV:

_I'll just see you tomorrow at school, _kept playing over and over again in my head as I cried harder. How was I supposed to tell Zach that I'm not going to Roseville anymore, I just didn't know. If I told him he would get mad or if I keep it to myself and he finds out he'll still be mad. I'm just stuck in the middle here; great Cammie you see what you got yourself into now.

Zach POV:

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I finally fixed things with Cammie. I drove to school and waited outside of mine and cammie's homeroom. When the finally bell rang, my teacher forced me to go inside the class. All through class I looked at the door, hoping for Cammie to walk through at any moment but she never did. I wonder the halls getting to my next classes, every girl I saw in the halls look like Cammie….DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME? School ended faster than I thought and I drove straight to cam's house afterwards. I rand her doorbell constantly until someone answered. After a minute or two the door opened, it was some girl with dirty blonde hair with black steaks through it.

"Who are you?" she asked somewhat annoyed, I smirked at her and leaned against the frame of the door.

"I could ask you the same."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked discussed

"Slow your roll princess, I'm looking for Cammie." As soon as I said Cammie she came up from behind the girl with a bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"What are you wearing?" was the first thing out of my mouth. She looked down at her clothes then looked up at me, panic in her eyes.

"Zach I was going to tell you-," she began,

"But you didn't," I finished for her. I walked towards my car.

"Zach, please stop!"

"Stop for what? So you can lie to me again? I was honest;; well besides the whole thing with the bet, other than that I've done nothing but me honest to you. I promised myself that I would. I thought you were already like that type of girl, some I could trust but now I see that I was wrong." I said already in my car.

"Zach…please you don't understand. Let's talk about this, please." she begged.

"I'm done talking." I started my car and drove down the street.

Cammie POV:

I stood in my drive way, still in shock of what happened. I finally flashed back to reality and began to cry, I ran straight to my room, ignoring the calls from my friend Ashley, locking myself inside. There was a soft knock at the door,

"Cams, you wanna talk about it?" when I didn't answer she sighed.

"Fine but if you want to talk in here." Then I heard her footsteps retreat. I just wanted Zach…but I can't always have want, can I?

~SKIP TIME (senior year of high school for all main characters) ~

It's only a couple of weeks until graduation and I couldn't be happier. For two reasons, my boyfriend Michael gets to come to come to my graduation and in the next two days his school Blackthrone will be doing their last visit, I could hardly wait. There was a knock on my room door.

"Yeah?" I called. There wasn't an answer after that but just my aunt Abby walking through the door. She's had the job for about 6 months now and claims to have a boyfriend, one of the teachers at Blackthrone; she said his name was Joe and that was the only information I could get out of her, I hated when she was so secretive.

"You have some visitors in the lobby,"

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." She nodded and walked out of my room. Who the heck would come and visit me? The last person who came to visit me was Macey but that was last year during spring break of my junior year. Macey came and spent her whole break with me. We stayed up all night watching chick flicks and Macey talked about her 4 month boyfriend, Preston. I missed her so much, after that we haven't spoken since.

I headed downstairs towards the lobby. I stopped midway down the stairs because I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. It was all of my friends form Roseville High. I was full speed down the rest of the stairs and pretty much tackled them all, I pulled back a couple minutes later.

"I missed you guys." I said to them I felt myself getting teary but I quickly hid it, there was a chore of_ 'I missed you too'_ and_ "how have you been'_, from everybody. I looked around my friends and noticed one thing was missing, Zach.

"Where's Zach?" It pained me to say his name. I was still hurt by the harsh breakup we had…. I don't even think you could even call it a breakup up we didn't even date for at least 24 hours. Well whatever you get the point. No one answered and I had a bad feeling for what was about to happen next. I was about to ask again where Zach was but my question was answered when Zach walked through the front doors with a girl but this wasn't any girl, this was Liz Sutton we are talking about.

"Hey, Cammie." Zach said breaking the awkward silence in the room. I gave him a small smile then turned to Macey and dragged out of hearing rang of the others.

"What's Zach doing here?" I whisper yelled, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I don't know or really care. He just said he wanted to come and why should that even matter Cammie? Don't let him ruin your time plus you shouldn't even be worrying about him you have a boyfriend now right, so Zachary Goode shouldn't even be on your mind." Macey said slightly out of breath. I knew she was right but still…

"I guess you right. Anyways what's up with you, we haven't talked in ages." She laughed at this.

"So true; everything is going great! Preston and I-" she was cut off by Zach.

"Um… Can I talk to Cammie for a sec." he asked nervously. Mace looked at me with an evil grin.

"Of course, Cammie and I were just finish talking. You guys behave." She called the last part over her shoulder as she walked away. Did I mention that I did like her sometimes?

"So," Zach said dragging out the 'o', "how've you been?"

"I've been good, yourself?"

"Good, good." _I bet you have been, considering you have the queen of all sluts as you girlfriend and-_ I swear my inner thought were crazy at times.

It fell into another awkward silence.

"Well it was good seeing-" my thought was stopped short when I heard my name being called. I turned my attention towards the direction I heard my name and spotted Michael standing not even a couple feet from me with flowers in his hand. He slowly approached me with a huge smile on his face. Once in front of me he handed me the flowers then kissed me softly on the lips. Michael was a good kisser but nowhere as good as Zach. I heard Zach clear his throat from behind us and we broke apart.

"Who's this?" Michael asked.

"Oh um this is Zach Goode, he's an old friend."

"Yeah an old friend." Zach sneered, it almost sounded like he was jealous

**Hey guys I'm baaackkkk**! **Miss me? so sorry I haven't updated in a while long story short I may not be able to update until maybe the second week of June yeah I know it's sad but if I can update soon I promise to do so. So anyways leave your freed back,(REVIEW) in other words lolololol, I love you guys!**

**-t127**


	16. Chapter 16

Different

Chapter16: Zach

Cammie looked even hotter than before. Yeah, sure I'm with Liz now but my heart still longs for Cammie. The only reason I'm with Liz is because after Cammie left Liz because… nice. I know right who knew she even had it under her skin. After we were assigned to do a history project together we spent more and more time together and once I finally got to know Liz I realized she's not bad at all and I finally got the guts to ask her out and we've been together sense, we haven't even had one fight not one. None of this changes how I feel about Cammie though. She still runs through my mine constantly. I always think about what we could have been if I never walked out on Cammie and if we never had that stupid fight, I was just so mad at the fact that she lied and afraid she'd do it again and I panicked I never wanted to loose Cam. I guess Cammie didn't feel the same way considering she was lip locking with some other dude; that could have been me. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of me. I couldn't take the sight anymore so I cleared my throat hoping to break them apart, it worked.

"Who's this?" the dude asked Cammie.

"Um this is Zach Goode, he's an old friend." Cammie told him.

"Yeah, an old friend." I agreed with her. I had to admit I was really pissed at Cammie at the moment. Why didn't she tell him that we dated? Like we didn't have a thing going to between us; yeah sure it was over a year ago but still. I should have been the one kissing Cammie.

"Oh, well any friend of Cam is fine," this kid was good "nice to meet to Zach." He said sticking out his hand in my direction to shake, I did. He had a good solid grip but that didn't scare me one bit. This guy could fool Cammie with his nice guy side but I knew better than to fall for it.

I smirked at him, "and I don't believe I got your name." for the corner of my eye I could see Cammie starting to blush.

"This I Michael, my boyfriend." Cam answered for him.

I turned my attention to Cammie, "I didn't ask you." I snapped at her, I honestly didn't mean to but if this Michael was capable of squeezing the hell out of my hand at the moment then he could damn well answer the question I asked him. Michael realized my hand as I snapped at Cammie and walked over to her placing his arms around her waist, blocking her with his body so now I was only able to see the back of this dude's head.

"So I was thinking that I could take out to lunch?" I heard Michael say to Cammie, "I'll meet you down here in thirty? That should give you enough time to get ready and enough time for me to unpack and everything."

"You're staying?" I asked in disbelief. All Michael didn't was turn around and smirk at me before turning back to Cammie.

"What do you say?"

"That'll be great, see you in thirty." Cammie gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying 'I love you' to him. Those words belonged to me._ That's another sign that should be made._

_**Any guy that is dating Cammie (besides me) says the words 'I love you' should be fined $20.**_

My mind could be so cruel sometimes but I loved it like that…sometimes.

"I love you too." I heard Michael say back to her and she kissed him one last time before he picked up his luggage and disappeared down the hall. Soon after Michael left so did Cam along with Macey, Bex, DeeDee… and Liz?

"weird." I said simply.

"No kidding." Grant said from behind me.

Cammie POV:

Why? Why me? Why'd he have to come here? Why now? He's just making this harder than it needs to be; he always comes along and ruins everything. I couldn't think about this right now, I had to get ready for my date with Michael. I quickly freshened up and got dressed, it was one of those days when I didn't feel like getting all dolled up so stuck with my casual look. I dressed in my favorite black short- shorts and my navy blue t-shirt that said _Got style,_ Michael loved when I wore stuff things this; he says it shows my inner beauty. I always blushed whenever he said stuff like that; I never got many compliments from guys. When I with Michael I feel like me, I don't have to change anything about me. I could burp in a restaurant and he wouldn't even care…yeah I didn't that before and all he didn't was burp after me and then laugh like it wasn't even a big deal. I was so open and happy whenever I was with Michael and it felt good for a change.

I still had 15 minutes left before I had to meet Michael. Si o decided to put on a little make-up. I applied a small amount of eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara; that only took me ten minutes and I still had time left so I decided to curl my hair. By the time I was finished I was 15 minutes late. I grabbed my converse, by the front door, and headed downstairs to meet Michael; he was already waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked once I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yup!" I said back. Popping the 'p'.

Michael took us to a minnie diner about a 5 minute walk from Gallagher. It was around 1:30 when we finished up eating and Michael began talking about Blackthrone.

"no, I'm serious he dyed his blue!" Michael said while bring tears to my eyes which made him start laughing too. when we both calmed down Michael reached across the table and took both of my hands into his.

"Cammie I want you to promise me something, ok?" I nodded. Oh god he's going t break up with me.

"I want you to just hear me out." Then he pulled me to my feet and stood in front of me. He placed a gentle kiss onto my lips and soon after broke the kiss to get down _on one knee?_ OMG, this can't be happening.

"Cammie I promise to love you forever. To be there and care for you when you need me, through thick and thin," he chuckled at this but turned serious quickly again," Cammie would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As soon as he said wife I broke down into tears as he pulled out the prettiest ring I've ever seen. I didn't even think twice about my answer,

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" his face broke into the biggest smile as he places the diamond ring on my finger. I pulled his face to mine a kissed him. I've always wanted to get married and have those big weddings wit over a million flower and guests. This day couldn't get any better.

"You're gonna get _married_! Let me see the ring, let me see it! Please cam, please?" Bex, you could hear her from miles away. She grabbed my hand and held it to face.

"nice choice." she dropped my hand and looked at Michael. They started their own personal conversation so I drifted towards my other friends. They congratulated me and Macey and DeeDee started _their_ own conversation about my wedding dress and such. So that just left Grant and Nick.

"where's Zach?" I asked Nick.

"outside with Liz." Grant answered for Nick. I rolled my eyes and murmured and 'thanks' before heading outside.

"because I don't want to." I heard Zach sneer at Liz.

" Zach I know how you feel but don't-" Liz stopped talking when the door behind me shut. She turned around and gave me a gleaming smile. _Talk about weird._

"Cammie I so happy for you!"

"um thanks Liz." I said back nicely as I could. The silence took over and it wasn't pleasant at all.

"well I'm gonna let you guys talk then." Liz said and walked into the diner. When the door shut behind her I decided it was time to talk with Zachary Goode.

"hi." I said as I walked closer to Zach.

**HEEEEEEYYYY GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST FOR HANGING IN WITH ME ON THIS STORY I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE OF THAT PLUS BECAUSE THE AMAZING REVIEWS I TIRED TO NOT HAVE SO MANY GRAMMER MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IF I DO OH WELL OM ONLY HUMAN RIHGT? LOL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND REVIW IT PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Different

Chapter17: Cammie

"Hey." I said to Zach once I was outside. He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"hey." He was being childish about this whole break up thing that happened over a year ago. I touched his shoulder to turn him around.

"What's wrong?" I said when he finally turned around.

"You have the nerve to ask me that when you know goddanm well what's wrong." He yelled.

"You know what? I'm sorry I can't read minds for crying out loud. Why'd you even come here? You've done nothing good but drive me insane, every scene you walked through those damn doors with Liz." I yelled back.

"Don't blame this on Liz. She hasn't done anything to you, but the only reason she did all those things was because of you. You brought it on yourself." He yelled in my face getting closer.

"Me?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, she was jealous of you," I cut him off "jealous, of me?"

"Yeah, I just said that." I scowled at him but he continued as if I didn't.

"She's overly jealous of you, she's always has been. You finally got me which sent her over the top, I'll admit. Liz has had a crazy crush on me for years. Liz is smarter than you think too; on our final exams she got perfect scores, on all of them. Don't you see cam, she's been in the shadows…. because of me."

"Zach I didn't know…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I know. Just like you didn't know how to tell the truth right? The sad part about this whole situation is that everything leads back to you. The fact that you lied to me; how you tried to get back at Liz." He shook his head in disgust.

"h-how'd you know about what Liz did?"

"Liz told me; we don't have secrets between us. She told me that when you guys were younger you were best friends but when Macey moved into town you forgot all about her. You liked josh in middle school right?" I nodded at this, "and Liz took him from you when you guy were talking at the pep rally and she kissed him?" I nodded again. "Then next thing you knew they were dating….. Cammie don't you see she was only doing these things to get back at you because you broke the friendship you guys once had. You were her only friend Cammie but you were to selfish to know but all these years when she made your life hell she didn't do it because she hated you, she never hated you; she just wanted you to see the pain you put her in. you were just too worried about yourself, you can't even stop to make sure others are ok before yourself…. Your just… a selfish person." Zach finally finished and started to walk away.

"You have one right to call me selfish, I do think about others." Zach turned around to face me and began walking back in my direction.

"I have every right. Your selfish about friendship, love…" he trailed off after he said 'love'.

"For crying out loud! Zach, I didn't know how to tell you I tried but I just didn't know how to."

"Cammie I loved you and I thought you felt the same even though you didn't say it back right away after I did I thought you felt that spark…something but I guess I was wrong about you, about everything we had."

"Zach, I tried," I pleaded, I need him to understand, "I still care about you." There was a long pause between us.

"That's not good enough." He said, not even above a whisper, and walked away. I stood outside of diner for a few more minutes, trying to calm myself down from the recent events but not seceding. I walked back into the diner and noticed it was completely quiet and everybody's attention was on me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there trying to compose my poker face.

"How was he?" bex spoke getting straight to the point. Just her reminding me of the recent events outside made water works. I ran to Michael's embrace. I just need him, his voice, his smell, anything that could get Zach out of my head.

"That bad, huh?" Michael whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head into his chest, "you don't even know the half of it." I mumbled in his chest.

"Wanna get outa here?" he whispered again, I just nodded. He took my hand and lead me out the door of the diner; ignoring the calls from our friends asking where were going… well everyone else but Bex who kept planning out Zach's death.

**Hey guys I know I haven't update in a loooooong time(and I know this isn't a long chapter but next chapter will be) but its summer so that should change. I do want to thank everyone who stuck with me in the making of this story, it means so much. And to show my appreciation I'm going to give you guys a sneak peak to the next chapter! JUST leave a review and PM and leave to you to read Again thanks amazing folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Different

Chapter18: Zach

I just need to get away from this place; away from Liz, my friends, away from that mike guy and Cammie. I really needed to get away from Cammie that most though, she has no idea that effect she has on me still… and I surprised she still does have an effect on me. I shouldn't even be thinking about her in any way more than a friend but I can't help myself. I feel happy when I'm with Liz but somehow it doesn't feel like it enough like I need more. When I'm with Cammie I don't feel that need of wanting more. Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous?

I walked through the gates (**the**_** gate is**_** by far the best vampire show I've ever seen when you get a chance check it out on Netflix… I don't know any other website that has the show, sorry) **of Gallagher and headed towards the back of the building where their parking garage was. I found my car in no time and sped back out of the gates, out of town. I had no clue as to where I was going but I need to be able to clear my head but I certainly couldn't do it near Cammie or anyone for a matter of fact.

**a/n: ok I'm going to end Zach's POV here and next chapter ill pick up from Zach again. So where do you think Zach is headed? Ideas? Share them in your reviews. Ok now were going to jump into Cammie's POV, enjoy!**

Cammie POV:

Michael ended up taking me to a beach near Gallagher; I'm surprised I didn't even know about this place.

"So I'm guessing you come here often?" I asked Michael once we parked.

"Yeah, I come here to clear my head or just think about things."

"You drive a whole hour and a half just to come to a beach? You do know that there's one closer and it was only about a twenty minute drive from Gallagher."

"Yeah I know, but that one is always crowded and it nice to get away from a lot of noise. You know?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You wanna get out now or were you planning to enjoy the sunset in the car?"

I laughed at this and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "let's go!" I jumped out the car and ran towards the shore, Michael right on my heels. We stood side by side for a moment just enjoying the silence and sunset. Michael moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"beautiful." He whispered into my neck then kissed my shoulder blade.

"Yes it is, I've never seen a sunset so pretty before."

"I wasn't talking about the sunset set, even though it is pretty. I was really talking about you Cammie." I blushed at this and turned myself around in his arms,

"You think?" I said shyly.

"I don't think cam… I know." Then he placed a soft kiss on my nose, both cheeks and my forehead, before he kissed my lips. This kiss didn't turn into a hot heated kiss but a kiss that was full of much love and passion but when I thought about it, it wasn't enough. whenever Michael would kiss my this way I'd always melt into the kiss but I didn't this time….maybe cause the whole Zach situation was still stressing me out or something I don't know but all I know it that I wanted more and right now I wasn't getting that.

Bex POV:

That jack rabbit, just him wait for me to get my hands on him. I'm going to do some much damage to that pretty little face of his. How dare he hurt Cam it that way. Ok, I know I wasn't outside to hear exactly what happened but I know my best friend and for her to bust out into a load full of tears was enough to set me off. After cam and Michael left we decided to head back to Gallagher, Zach better hope he doesn't cross paths with me because if he does who knows what I'll do. Many of you may be thinking _oh, come on bex lighten up he's you brother for crying out loud, _but you know what I have to say about that? I say screw that! Every sense he started to date miss perky Lizzie he changed completely. He's become a total ass not only to me but to his friends _and_ our own parents. Zach always cancels plans even when it was my birthday he said he couldn't make it because grant and he had some huge project. It turned out that grant showed up at my party, yeah were not dating anymore or even plan to but we worked out our problems and were just friends now. I asked him where Zach was and grant said that Zach was talking Liz out to dinner than a movie then he was heading home afterwards. I was so upset and disappointed that I didn't even eat dinner or my own birthday cake or presents but I a sucker for birthday cakes but I was just lost all feeling of eating for the night and everything because my brother liked to ditch his own sister's birthday party for his stupid perky girlfriend. When my parents and I arrived home when saw that Zach and Liz had fallen asleep on the couch. I dropped my stuff into my room upstairs and went back downstairs; I went into the kitchen and found the biggest pot I could and filled it up with cold water. My parents walked into the kitchen,

"Rebecca what are you going to do with that?" my father demanded.

"Going to wake up Zach." I said through clinched teeth.

"Um, bex I don't think that the best idea…" my mom said trialing off because before she could finish her sentence I already poured the water on mot only Zach but misses perky too. Liz was the first one up she looked like she was about to yell but then she realized who poured water on her but she quickly shut her mouth, smart girl. Zach on the other hand didn't even hesitant to yell.

"What the hell bex?" he yelled at me his face already turning red from anger.

"Don't what the hell me Zach. Your missed my party for miss perky." O yelled at the top of my lungs. I opened his mouth to say something but Liz beat him to it,

"Bex I tried to tell him to go to your party but he wouldn't listen."

"Put a cap in it perky or I'll do it for you." I threatened her.

"I'll just go then, I'll see you later Zach?" Zach nodded and stepped aside to let her head for the door but I blocked her path, she had every right to do with this situation as Zach did.

"sit." I said daring her to push it.

"You know what bex, you think your this big tough girl but deep down you're the weakest person I know. I didn't even try to get my off of grant when I took him from you did you? You're just-"

"That enough Liz." Zach said cutting her off. She better listen if she knew what was good for her.

"I'm not done Zachy, move Rebecca." Oh no, she didn't.

"No one calls me Rebecca, bitch." I grabbed her and put her in a head lock and threw her to the ground. I landed on top of her about ready to punch her when my dad and Zach pulled me off of her. I mom lead perky out the front door. And all the while I tried to pull myself out of the death grip I was in at the moment. I started to soon yell,

"Get off of me. This is all your fault Zach. If you never broke up with Cammie none of this shit would have happened, none of it." by the time I finished yelling I broke out of their grip and ran upstairs to my room, all the while yelling 'I hate Zach' all the way up to my room.

No one had spoken to the situation the next morning or the days after that. Zach didn't even build up the courage to say 'I sorry', nope nothing all he did was ignore me and after about a week after the incident he finally did say he was sorry even Liz too but that didn't mean I fully liked them or anything but it was nice that Zach did through another party for me; but sense that day I haven't been able to see that loving, fun, caring brother anymore and it hurt a lot to even think that.

**Ok guy I promised a long chapter and you got it! How was Bex's pov? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Wanted more? Just tell me in your review! But before you hit that review button I have great news… I have a new story and it's called**_** there's only you on my mind **_**and instead of updating this story I'm going to upload my story with in the next two day… I do hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter I'm happy it was a good one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter goes out to the four reviews the reviewd chapter18!**

Different

Chapter 19: Zach

I had no clue where I was going but the drive was nice. I parked my car in the beach parking lot that was about maybe an hour twenty of Roseville. There was really no one here I only saw two car here besides mine. My car was parked next to a red Mustang with its top off. I got out of my black Mercedes, it was a birthday gift from my parent last year, and sat of top of the roof taking in the comfortable silence. That silence was interrupted when I heard giggling and a girl scream then laugh. I sat up and looked around but didn't see anything so layed back down and closed my eyes.

"Michael, stop tickling me. Ha, ha, ha, Michael, please." I heard _Cammie_? Was I crazy? Ok, either I was crazy or…..I was going crazy. My answer was soon answered when I saw Michael giving Cammie a piggy back ride up the sand hill; in my direction. They stopped there noises when they were on the side walk I hopped down the hood of my car and started towards the drives side.

"Zach, wait." Cammie said. I stopped and gave her a blank look. In now time she stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know this is hard for to but I-"

"Cammie you don't know shit. If you knew the effect this would have of me than you wouldn't be marring this fool." I yelled at her. She took a few steps back from me putting distance between us. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears; she had no idea how much I wanted to close this gap between us, I'm more ways than one, and just kiss her soft lip_s_. But I couldn't do that.

"Your right"

"I know I'm right. It's good that your now seeing that _Cammie_" I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything but this whole marriage thing was driving me crazy.

"Look dude, I think it'll be a good idea if you just left." Michael said coming up from behind Cammie a engulfing her into a hug.

"Whatever" I got in my car and sped off. Stupid Michael; I felt like I was going crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Oh god I am crazy.

I sped into the night. I passed the speed limit sign and it read that the speed limit is 45mph I was going 77mph, pushing 80. I'm not only for driving fast but at the moment I didn't care about anything anymore. I just needed Cammie; that was the- . My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my cell ring. I patted down my pockets to see if was there, it wasn't. I saw a light flashing from the floor. _Found it_ I thought as I reached down to get it. It was Liz calling. I pressed the talk button saying hello. I looked back up at the road but it was too late I saw a flash of light hit my face. I tried to get out of the way but I was too late. The last thing I remember was that my side hurt really bad and my head was bounding, before I blacked out.

Cammie POV

Michael didn't say a word on the way back to Gallagher. On the way back we didn't come across a car accident but I was probably some drunk driver or something. When Michael pulled into the gates of Gallagher somethi8ng in the pit of my stomach didn't feel right, I wasn't feeling sick or anything. There was just that feeling that something wasn't right and that something bad was going to happen. We walked through the front doors the find that it was quiet. I told Michael I wasn't tired yet so we went to the movie room and watched the movie _Click._ I haven't laughed so hard all day so for a change it felt good. I feel asleep once the move was over but was awaken but a loud scream that sounded like…_bex_? Just as my thought finished bex came running in tears pouring down her face. When she saw me she threw her arms around me and cried hard than I ever knew was possible.

"Bex was is it?" I said rubbing small circles into her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's Zach" she sobbed. I froze for a minute before asking the question I knew I would regret later.

"What about Zach?"

"He was in a car accident Cammie" she said pouring out more tears on my shirt. I pulled away from bex to see if she was just pulling my leg or something but she showed no sign of it. I ran out of the movie room and to the school garage. I jumped into my jeep the engine roaring to life and sped off towards Roseville hospital.

~inside Roseville hospital~

I ran straight to the front desk.

"Zachary Goode." I said breathless.

"Are you a family member of his?"

"No I'm an old friend."

"Well," she said shuffling through papers, "it looks like Mr. Goode is currently in surgery. You can wait in the waiting room, there are other family members of his you can wait with."

"Ok, thank you."

I walked into the waiting room to see both Mr. and Mrs. Goode. When they saw me both jumped to their feet and pulled me into a hug. The tears I was holding in the whole twenty minute ride poured down my cheeks. We stood there for who know how long waiting to be told how Zach's conditions were. During that time of waiting bex and the rest of my friends showed up even Michael and Liz did. Well I'm not surprised that Liz showed up but I was that Michael did. He didn't come to comfort me when he saw me but just have me a look that said 'everything will be ok'; deep down I believed him too.

"Are any of you Cammie, Cammie Morgan?" the doctor said walking into the waiting room. I stood uo.

"He'd like to see you?"

"Zach?" the doctor just nodded.

"Why her?" Liz said annoyed, "are you sure he didn't say Liz or Lizzie or even lizzie- bear?"

"I'm sure he said Cammie Morgan." The doctor said to her knowingly.

"But why? She'd not even his girlfriend anymore. I am; I sh-"

"Oh shut up Elizabeth and sit down." Mrs. Morgan said. Everyone looked shocked but then again relieved. Liz sat down, anger written all over her face.

"Follow me" the doctor said. I followed him down to the room number 352. Who knows what was waiting for me behind these doors. There was only one way to find out; I turned the knob of the door…

**(evil laugh) haha sorry guys but this is an awesome place to stop the story you may hate me for it but you will love me when I tell you that Zach DOSENT NOT DIE!Yeah! I didn't even know that this story was going to even go down this path but hey a writer is full of surprises(;** **I still do keep my promise that Zach going into the accident will turn out to be a great thing! That's all I'm saying( locks my mouth with a key then throw it away). If you want to find out more then you'll just have to review. **** I wasn't happy the fact that I only got**_ four_** reviews so until I get at least 7 reviews I won't update this story.**i only updated because i got four amazing reviews, thanks!****

**-onedirectionfever(kenzi)**


	20. Chapter 20

Different

_Last time:_

_Who knows what was waiting for me behind these doors. There was only one way to find out; I turned the knob of the door…_

Chappter20: Cammie

Do you any of you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach, the feeling that your stomach just dropped? Yeah, well I have that feeling. As soon as I opened his door I wish I hadn't. He had scars from head to toe. His right arm and left foot were both wrapped up in cast. It pained my eyes just to see him like that.

"I'll give you guys sometime." The doctor said. I forgot he was even there. He shut the door and that's when I heard movement. I turned my head back in Zach direction to see him trying to sit up. I rushed over to him and gently laid him back down, he didn't fight with me.

"How are you?" I took his hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Better cause you're here." He struggled to get out. That broke me in many different ways.

"Zach, I'm with Michael and you're with..." I didn't even finish the sentence because I didn't like her at the moment.

"Liz?" Zach finished for me. I nodded. Zach creased my cheek.

"I'm breaking up with her Cammie, night. I have my eyes set on someone else." Zach looked deep into my eyes as he said those words. I was speechless for a moment. That's why he didn't want to see Liz, it makes sense now.

"Let's not do this tonight, ok?"

"sure,ok. so what do you want to talk about?"

"You, are you hurting? How long are you going to stay like this? How'd this even happen? You weren't drinking were you? My god are you stupid, crazy even?"

"Easy with the questions. All will be answered. As for the last question in hurt," I rolled my eyes and motioned him to continue. "

"I'm only in pain but only I move a current way. As far as me about staying in this jail cell, their saying it deepens on how my body heals. I wasn't drinking and this happened because Liz called and my phone was on the floor I picked it up but before I knew it I hit the car." That idiot, his sister always told him to stay off his phone and now I bet he'll listen. I gently punch his shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled, I guess I didn't hit as soft as I thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit that hard but you deserved it. You scared everyone tonight. We didn't know if get the news that you were died or not. Zach please don't scare us like that." I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"I promise I won't." Zach reached up and wiped away the tears that slipped out of my eyes.

"So is everyone else here or just you, Liz and my parents?"

"No everyone's here. Do you want me to get them?" I asked him and he nodded. I walked out of the room and towards the waiting room. Everyone looked up when they saw me.

"How is he?" Mr. Goode asked jumping to his feet with Mrs. Goode planted to his side. I gave them a smile.

"He'd like to see you all." As soon as those words escaped my mouth bex ran up to me and pulled me down the hall I just returned from.

"Which room is it Cammie?" she said urgently.

"Um…. 352"

We were there in no time. Considering I was being pulled down the hall by the amazing Rebecca! She didn't even knock on the door. If she wanted to she could have kicked down the door considering how fast she busted through the door. When she saw Zach she let go of my hand and ran straight to Zach; a while arms wrap around me, Michael. You could think that I have eyes at the back of my head but that's not the case. He was just wearing this cologne that I gave to him for his birthday back. I turned around in his arms and gave his a bone crushing hug. I inhaled his scent.

"I missed you" Michael whispered.

"Me too" I said back.

"Can we talk?" Michael asked.

"Yeah sure" Michael started to pull me towards the door.

"Cammie? Where are you going?" Zach called. Both Michael and I stopped. I turned to Zach.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." Then I let Michael finish taking us into the hall. We ended up in the hospital cafeteria where we both ordered coffee. After we got our coffee we took a seat by a nearby table.

"I don't know how to tell you this Cammie," I cut him off.

"You're breaking up with me?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. Michael took a hold of my hand.

"No I'm not but I do think we should post pone our wedding. I think you just really need some time to think or just a chance to breathe or something. All I'm saying is that you're not the same Cammie I meeting a year ago. I don't know if it was because your ex is here or what. I do know that this situation is overwelmeing you though and I want us to be able to talk it easy. I don't want you to rush into anything that you want to. I really and truly want you to be my wife Cammie, more than anything but I just don't want you to feel rushed into anything." Michael finish.

I nodded understanding, "so did you want the ring back or um-"

"No I still want you to wear the ring, if you want. I still want people to know you're taken." I gave a soft laugh at this.

"I love you Michael Brian Adams"

"As I love you Cameron Ann Morgan." I gave him a playful glare when he used my full name but still leaned across the table to give him a kiss.

"Let's back" Michael said once our kissing started to turn out into a make out session.

**So sorry for the long wait but I had soooo many ideas for this chapter and I didn't know how to put it in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter overall. I only asked for 7 reviews but I got so many I lost track lol but I really loved reading all of your reviews and I'm hoping to get as many reviews as I did before!**

**-kenzi **


	21. surprise miss me AN

**HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATE IN A LOOOOOONG TIME BUT THATS BECAUSE I JUST GOT OFF VACTION AND SUCH SND I NEEDED S BREAK CAUSE MY BRAIN HURT. IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER EXTRA LONG MY GOAL IS OVER 3,000 OR 4,000 WORD, YEAH! I STARTED ON CHAPTER 21 A FEW DAYS AGO AND IM NOT EVEN OVER 200 WORDS... I'VE BEEN SO LAZY NO A DAYS. I GUESS ITS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN A LITTLE DOWN LATELY CAUSE OF MY BAD BREAK UP WITH MY EX BOYFRIEND BUT I HAPPY AGAIN CAUSE I'M DATING THE GUY OF MY DREAMS! BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH AND 3 WEEKS!YEAH ME! ANYWAYS I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE SUPER SOON(; OH AND YES THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE ZAMMIE AS I PROMISED AND TO VE ANOTHER ROUND OF GREAT NEWS THERE WILL BE AN INTENSE ZAMMIE MOMENT EITHER IN THE UPCAMING CHAPTER OF EITHER THE ONE AFTER THAT...NOT SO SURE YET SO I GUESS YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE! I DONT KNOW IF I DID THIS ALREADY BUT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 20 YOU GUYS ARE A AMAZING AND YOU REWIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY SOOO THANKS!**

**-KENZI**


	22. MUST READ!

DEAR READERS,

I KNOW I WANT MIA FOR A _**LONG TIME**_. SORRY FOR THAT. SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. SO IVE DECIDED THAT I MAY GIVE THIS STORY TO WHOEVER HAS THE STRONGEST PASSION AND TIME TO CARRY O THIS LOVE STORY. ITS NOT AN OFFICAL DECISION BUT IT IS A THOUGHT. I DO WANT TO CONTINUE MY STORY _**DIFFERENT **_MYSELF. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT AND BEFORE AUGUST I PLAN ON HAVING AT LEAST TWO OF MY STORIES FINISH, SOUND GOOD?...IM STILL BUSY BUT BY THE END OF JUNE ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I HAVE A FEW TWIST UP MY SLEEVE FOR EACH(: ONCE AGAIN I'm TRULY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? LOVE YA

OH!

P.S.

TO ALL THE NEW VIEWERS AND EVERYONE THE HAD READ MY LAST CHAPTER IN _**DIFFERENT**_, INBOX ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOUD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN FOR MY NEXT UPCOMING CHAPETER. ILL CHOOSE 3 OF THEM(: SO LETS SEE WHAT YOU COME UP WITH!


End file.
